The Dance
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: Logan has a gift for Max and they share a dance. I don't think it's really PG-13 but to be safe that's what I'm rating it anyway.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Dark Angel.  
But I wish I did.(especially Logan).They all belong to James  
Cameron. The song belongs to Garth Brooks( I think)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Max got back from Jam Pony, there was a message taped to her   
door.She picked it up and read it. MAX,I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU.  
COME TO THE APARTMENT AT 8:00 TONIGHT TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS. LUV  
LOGAN. Max smiled."Luv Logan," she said to herself."I wonder what  
the surprise is." She shrugged and went to get ready.  
  
When Max got out of the tub an hour later, she   
looked at the clock."Oh Crap! I only have an hour," she yelled.  
She rushed off to her room to find something decent to wear.  
After ripping her closet apart, Max finally came up with the   
perfect outfit. She chose a red 3/4 sleeved shirt. Taking one  
last look in the mirror, she sighed and left the apartment.  
  
Logan was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when Max walked  
in. The moment he saw her, he had to resist drooling all over the  
floor. Max was having a similar reaction to him. Logan was dressed  
in something uncarachteristic for him. In a tight black shirt and  
jeans, Max could see every definition of his abs and arms. "This is  
gonna be a long night," Max thought to herself.  
  
" Wow you look great," Logan said as they sat down for dinner.  
" Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Max replied with a smile.  
Logan returned her smile gladly. Max leaned her elbows on the table.  
"So what's the big surprise?" she asked. Logan gave a little shrug.  
" Oh I don't know," he said innocently. Max gave him a look. " Okay  
it's not really a surprise, more of a gift," he said. Max smiled   
" A gift huh. Well when do I get this gift?" " Eat first, gift later."  
Max pouted but happily agreed when Logan placed a plate of fettucini  
alfredo in front of her. They ate in silence until they were finished.  
When the plates were clean, Logan took Max into the livingroom and  
sat her down on the couch. " Close your eyes," he said and then went to   
get the gift.  
  
While Logan was gone, Max went and turned on the radio then sat  
back down and covered her eyes again. Logan wheeled into the room   
and behind Max." No peeking," he said. Logan pulled a neclace out of   
a jewelry box and unclasped it. He put the neclace around Max's neck  
and clasped it again. Then he let it fall to rest in the hollow of   
her throat. Max opened her eyes and looked at the charm on the neclace.  
It was an angel. " You're my angel Max," Logan said. Max reached up   
and hugged Logan." Thank you," she whispered. Logan wheeled over next  
to Max and took her hand." May I have this dance?" he asked." How,"  
Max replied, confused. Logan simply patted his lap. Max nodded and   
stood up. She craweled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Max leaned her head against Logan's strong chest and pulled her legs  
up so she was entirely in his lap. Logan wrapped his arms around Max  
and the pair began to sway slowly to the music.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking back, on the memory of   
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone.  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have know that you'd ever say goodbye.  
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance I coulda missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance.  
  
Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king.  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's say you know i might have chanced it all  
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance I coulda missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance.  
  
Yes my life is better left to chance.  
I coulda missed the pain but I'd of had to miss  
The Dance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wrapped up in Logan's arms, for the first time in a long time Max   
felt safe. When the song ended she simply didn't want to move.She stared up into Logan's   
clear, crystal blue eyes and smiled. As Logan looked down at the beautiful  
woman in his arms, he suddenly felt content. Then he noticed the tears  
in Max's eyes and gave her a questioning look. " That song was so   
sad," Max said."Logan simply smiled and kissed her forehead." I can  
move if you want me to," Max said. " I actually like it just the way  
we are now," was his reply. " My feelings exactly," said Max. She   
sighed contentedly and settled against Logan's chest again. Logan   
tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. Soon Max did the  
same.  
  
The next morning Max woke up in Logan's arms. She looked up to   
see him staring at her." We must've fallen asleep. What time is it?"  
she asked."10," Logan replied.Max hurried and got up out of Logan's lap.  
" Gotta Blaze," she said and headed for the door. Then she turned back  
and kissed Logan lovingly. " I think I love you," Max said. " I know  
I love you," Logan replied. Max bent down and kissed him again, this  
time with more love."See ya," she said with a smile. " See ya," Logan replied.  
And with that Max walked out, humming to the song they had danced to.   



End file.
